Tonight
by TurtleFriedRice
Summary: At least for a little while longer, they had tonight. A requested/prompted drabble from Dionna1224


"You've been crying again."

Zoro's face was like stone as he spoke, sitting on the edge of his seat, his hands nervously tangled together. He was staring and watching Sanji, who was sprawled out on the couch hugging a pillow to his chest, nose turned up toward the ceiling but his eyes covered by the fringe of hair that decidedly split to cast a shadow over most of his expression.

Even so, though it'd been obvious what Zoro said was true, the blonde's cheeks were a rosy red and he held desperately to the handkerchief in his hand that was dangling off the side of the couch. He didn't use the one lined in blue for colds; that one was for tears. He knew him quite well. The cook snorted, huffing his hair out of his eye to glare over at the Marimo.

"No shit Sherlock! What do you expect? I can't make them stop they just fucking happen, asshole." He hissed, grabbing the pillow from his chest and launching it at the moron before pulling himself up.

Zoro flinched slightly, catching the pillow then scowling.

"Oi."

"Don't 'Oi' me! What are you still doing here huh? Go get shot up already or something."

Sanji averted his eyes, already bringing his cloth back to wipe at them, lowering his head in unspoken defeat.

"Sanji..." Zoro lowered his voice.

He was already consumed by guilt. He didn't want to leave Sanji like this, he could have never predicted him to be so torn about his decision. It made everything ten times more stressful, causing Zoro to doubt his resolve but he knew he couldn't. There was no stepping back now, he had made his decision, so it was only right that he go through with it. It was what he knew, deep in his gut, he needed to do.

Sanji put his face back in his hands for a moment while he took a deep breath, letting them slowly move down as he refused to give the bastard the satisfaction of a sniffle. Even so, his blue eyes moved to Zoro, his heart already wanting to ache and another wave of sobs threatening to break out.

At first, when Zoro had told him that he had enlisted he hadn't really given it much thought. Sure he'd been livid, since they were due to get married only a month or so later and what if he really was called on, but the Marimo had somehow calmed him down then. It wouldn't be an easy task now, though, when reality was hitting down on them hard. Zoro was leaving. They'd only been married about four months now and Zoro would be gone. When would he see him again? Would he?

Every muscle in Sanji's body wanted to latch onto Zoro and refuse to let him go. This was the army, Zoro was going to get himself killed, or worse lost on enemy territory! He couldn't even beat Luffy at Call of Duty. But even if he tied him down it was useless and that's what hurt the most. He knew Zoro was more than determined to go, his bag already packed by the door for the morning, his Marimo hair, which Sanji loved dearly to tease, buzzed off short, nothing more now than a clean cut grass hidden under a beanie.

"I just don't understand why Zoro... There are so many other people more suited for this, you don't have to do this." He whispered, moving his eyes away. He honestly wasn't sure if he could keep looking at Zoro without shattering. "What's wrong with just staying here with me...?"

Zoro's throat swelled and he took a deep breath, rising from his seat only to move the few steps to sit next to Sanji. Ignoring the way he at first tried to push him further away, putting his arm around the emotional blonde and holding him close to his chest.

"Dammit Cook, you know I'd rather be with you." He tried his best to keep his voice comforting. It really did dance on his heartstrings to see Sanji, the one he respected the most in his life so upset. "I just need to do this. It'll be fine, the time will fly by. We've talked about this."

Sanji pursed his lips. He knew they'd talked about it. Hell, when hadn't they? Every night of the last two weeks, when things started becoming real, they'd talked and fought over it. But even so, there was something crushing about the fact tomorrow there wouldn't be a night to talk or fight about it, or the night after that, then the one after that...

Slowly Sanji turned his chin to the side, glancing back through his hair at his husband.

"You're a selfish bastard you know that?" He lied through his teeth, falling forward so that his head rested against the Marimo, felt his warmth.

It made Zoro tighten his grip a bit more. It was strange, because although he knew he'd miss the cook terribly as well and could easily join in on the tearfest, though he wouldn't, there was a growing warmth in his chest that although it hurt Sanji he was supportive of him. He didn't show it in a direct way, but he knew Sanji was there for him, allowing him to do what he needed to do and not killing every bastard at the enrollment facility like Zoro had expected.

Lightly he rubbed circles into his lover's back.

"I know... I know it. But you know cook, I'm not leaving just yet. We still have tonight..."

He lifted his free hand, gently caressing his face and bringing his face up close so that their lips could meet. They stayed that way for a good moment before Sanji pulled himself away, looking up to study Zoro's face, taking every part of it in and memorizing it.

"Yeah..." He agreed quietly, nodding. "We have tonight."

* * *

**Author's Note: Beta'd by the lovely MyLadyDay! This is for dionna1224 on tumblr who asked for an army story where Zoro was leaving for deployment and Sanji would miss him. I know you probably wanted something more like fluff and smut but this was the drabble that came to mind I just had to write so I really hope you enjoyed it and that you're friend who was deployed comes home very soon! **


End file.
